1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locating device for a slide, and more particularly to a locator deposed at a rear end of an outer track to be engaged with an inner track for securing purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional three-stage slide generally comprises an outer track (fixed track), a middle track (loading track) and an inner track (mobile track). Taking a closet with its drawer as an example, the outer track is secured to the inner side of the closet, while the inner track is each secured to respective sides of the drawer. The middle track is inserted to the fixed track with auxiliary parts, such as ball bearings to slide along the inner track in a reciprocal movement along the same axial direction in relation to the outer track. Another slide uses a latch design to secure the tracks at place at the extension position, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,311.
Further, when the slide is pulled to its extended position, or when it is pushed to a collapsed position, a securing device shall make the product safer.